The Laws
by MrScirev
Summary: The Third Doctor and Jo Grant attempt to go to Metebilis 3 but end up on Caprica instead.
1. Chapter 1

**The Laws**

Doctor Who (3rd Doctor) / Caprica Crossover by Mr Scirev.

For more fanfics by Mr Scirev please visit www .scirev .net

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor and his assistant Jo Grant were in the canteen at UNIT. After they had finished eating they left in the TARDIS for a short trip. He was free from the Time Lords' punishment, free to leave Earth once more.

After a few minutes it was clear that their journey was over. The Doctor planned to go to Metebilis 3 in the Acteon Galaxy but it seemed that something was wrong with the TARDIS and they had ended up somewhere else. One of the navigation circuits was definitely faulty. It wasn't the first time this happened...

The Doctor looked at the screen on the central console. The scene outside was that of a corridor within some office building.

"Where are we, Doctor? Is this 20th century earth?" Jo asked.

"No. Sensors indicate that this is the Cyrannus System. A planet called Caprica. It's very much like Earth. The people somehow remind me of the old prediluvian civilizations on Earth. The first War hasn't occurred yet, it's still 58 years in the future. Let's go investigate, Jo" the Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Jo walked through various corridors and came across a laboratory. It was a robotics laboratory. They opened the door and entered the lab. They saw some scientists working on their new intelligent robot – the prototype U-87 Cyber Combat Unit. They had been having trouble getting the robots to actually work intelligently at all. The Doctor introduced himself as a visiting scientist, "Professor Dr Jones", from the University of Caprica and said he would try to help them if he could. "You can call me the Doctor. This is my assistant, Miss Jo Grant."

The main scientist was computer engineer Daniel Greystone. He had worked on this robot for quite some time now. He did not seem to be impressed by this stranger with white curly hair. The robot looked quite ugly, the Doctor thought. Clearly aesthetics were not on Greystone's mind at all.

Daniel Greystone told the Doctor and Jo that it was the MCP which was missing in this robot.

"A Master Control Program? What do you need that for?" the Doctor asked.

"No of course not. MCP is a special form of CPU, called a Meta-Cognitive Processor. We need to build one."

The Doctor explained "I can give you some tips on how to build such a processor. But you must ensure the robot is programmed to defend human life at all costs. Failure to incorporate those laws may be disastrous, to put it mildly."

"Don't tell me what to do, Doctor. I'm not an idiot and I can manage by myself! I do not need to program anything like that. These robots will be sold to the government as troop soldiers! They will need to kill humans"

The Doctor and Jo began to leave.

"And Doctor, do not come around here any more", Daniel warned.

The Doctor and Jo left. They made their way to the TARDIS. Once inside the Doctor operated the controls to dematerialise the TARDIS and move it to a nearby area, in a street.

"What are we going to do, Doctor?" Jo asked.

"There isn't much I can do more. Too much interference and the Time Lords will intervene."

"The Time Lords? Surely they would understand." Jo looked at the Doctor.

"No. They wouldn't. They wouldn't. As you are well aware the last time I got in trouble with the Time Lords they banished me to earth and restricted me from travelling in the TARDIS."

Story (C) 2011-2011 Mr Scirev

All Marks are owned by their owners.

Doctor Who, The Doctor, Jo Grant, the Time Lords and the TARDIS are the BBC's

Battlestar Galactica, The Cylons, Daniel Greystone, Number Six, Caprica, Sharon/Boomer are Universal Studio's

This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted or printed elsewhere without the consent of the author.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Laws**

Doctor Who (3rd Doctor) / Caprica Crossover by Mr Scirev.

For more fanfics by Mr Scirev please visit www . Scirev . net

Chapter 2

Sister Clarice kept reminding herself to not to feel on edge every time she spoke to the person in charge (or the closest she could communicate with) of the New Church of The One, of which the Soldiers of the One formed part. This Leader called himself Avlo, or so he told her – not personally, of course. She had never met him in real life, just in the Virtual World or V-World as it was called. V-World was frequented by so many people, especially youths. Everyone was young here, even those who weren't in real life. Avlo was on the planet Gemenon, which orbited in a dual orbit with the planet Caprica.

Back on Caprica, the Doctor and Jo left Daniel Greystone's office. They made their way back to the TARDIS. Once inside the Doctor operated the controls to dematerialise the TARDIS and move it to a nearby area, in a street.

"What are we going to do, Doctor?" Jo asked.

"There isn't much I can do more. Too much interference and the Time Lords will intervene."

"The Time Lords? Surely they would understand." Jo looked at the Doctor.

"No. They wouldn't. They wouldn't. As you are well aware the last time I got in trouble with the Time Lords they banished me to earth and restricted me from travelling in the TARDIS."

"Yes, you are right", Jo replied.

Suddenly a flashing red light appeared on the TARDIS console. "What's that", Jo asked.

"It's a warning.. it's something else trying to dematerialise on our location but not succeeding.

It's another TARDIS!"

"Could it be the Master?" Jo wondered.

"Most likely."

The blinking light went out completely.

"The other TARDIS has gone to the past.. a few days or a few weeks, I can't tell which."

"So someone else is interfering here.." Jo commented.

"Well some other Time Lord has been here, probably the Master as you thought. The question which remains is what is he doing, and why."

"I think he must be getting something from Caprica, something he really needs."

"That's good thinking, Jo, but think about this. The Master and myself were friends, when we were children. He looked into the Time Vortex, drove himself mad. So his motives can't always be simply explained."

"Oh Doctor last time we saw the Master he shot you..."

"And then he escaped. He wants to control the universe. He may want to pervert the Cylons to change them into his design, his tool to control everything in existence." the Doctor continued.

Story (C) 2011-2014 Mr Scirev

All Marks are owned by their owners.

Doctor Who, The Doctor, Jo Grant, the Time Lords and the TARDIS are the BBC's

Battlestar Galactica, The Cylons, Daniel Greystone, Number Six, Caprica, Sharon/Boomer are Universal Studio's

This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted or printed elsewhere without the consent of the author.


End file.
